


null & void

by luvbot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Chatlogs, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'm gonna try to add fake photos for every chapter (or at least every other chapter), mostly chatfic but chats are occasionally broken up by narrative, mostly from nikei's pov because i feel him man. i get him, nikei's a bitter little bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbot/pseuds/luvbot
Summary: chats between the members of void, a club at kibōgamine gakuen.[alternate title: nikei and mikado play keepaway with the braincell while iroha tries her best to catch it at least once]
Relationships: Hashimoto Shobai & Nijiue Iroha, Kabuya Yoruko/Sora/Maeda Yuki, Magorobi Emma & Yomiuri Nikei, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nijiue Iroha/Otonokoji Hibiki, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**void (5) - 6:45pm**

**mikado** opened group chat **[void]**

 **mikado** added **hajime** , **emma** , and 2 others

 **mikado:** evening, members :)

 **emma:** oh??

 **nikei:** fuck off

 **mikado:** WOW okay ╮(─▽─)╭

 **nikei:** i’m tired enough of you talking to me in club, do you really think i want you blowing up my phone too???

 **mikado:** maybe <333

 **hajime:** nikei didn't you. give mikado your number already

 **nikei** left

 **mikado:** (°ロ°)!!!

 **mikado** added **nikei**

 **emma:** LMAO

 **hajime:** dude this could be kind of useful give it a chance

 **nikei:** what  
**nikei:** a chance to give me a fucking brain tumor at 17

 **mikado:** honestly that works too :)

 **iroha:** huH????  
**iroha:** *huh????

 **mikado:** ANYWAYS i need to make sure we’re all on the same page so VOILA (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
**mikado:** a SOLUTION

 **nikei:** on the same page with what, exactly  
**nikei:** all we do is fuck around for two hours nd go home

 **mikado:** with the cover i give you all when ishimaru comes round and threatens to shut us down again

 **emma:** you’re the only one complaining, nikei  
**emma:** honestly when was the last time you got a text from anyone

**void (5) - 7:00pm**

**emma:** nikei??

 **hajime:** exactly  
**hajime:** at least it’ll make you look a little less sad when mikado’s sending you tiktoks during class and your phone keeps going off  
**hajime:** isn’t public image like, your thing?

 **nikei:** stop giving mikado reasons to keep me here and give me a couple to leave thanks! <3

 **iroha:** so wait WAIT wait club group chat??? i’ve read about these!!!!  
**iroha:** whens mikado gonna be like ‘one moment’ and ghost the chat for 20 minutes bc he’s texting the cook from 77 for girl advice due to his secret unrequited crush on magorobi??? >:000

 **mikado:** never associate me with him againヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

 **iroha:** SOWWY

 **emma:** iroha i’m lesbian  
**emma:** also mikado has the vibes of a sad, magically cursed little sewer rat  
**emma:** i’m perpetually keeping him like, 2 metres away from me at all times  
**emma:** mikado i mean that in the nicest way possible

 **mikado:** one moment

 **mikado** left

 **nikei** is now chat admin

 **emma:** MIKADO

 **nikei:** pog

**void (4) - 7:28pm**

**nikei** added **mikado**

**iroha:** wow  
**iroha:** that was exactly 20 minutes!!

 **hajime:** wow, nikei let him back in

 **nikei:** he wouldn't stop knocking on my door til i did

 **mikado:** emma, dearest……… i have something dire i must confess…… (ノ_・。)

 **emma:** what

 **mikado:** i’m absolutely not interested in you

 **emma:** OH thank god  
**emma:** i was genuinely scared there

 **mikado:** am i that bad really? :(

 **nikei:** yeah

 **iroha:** yeah

 **hajime:** maybe??

 **mikado:** SOBS???/?? OKAY???  
**mikado:** JUST MAKE NIKEI UR LEADER THEN  
**mikado:** I AM CRYING IRL RN LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE

**nikei:  
**

**emma:** DFHGSFJGFHFSDK

 **iroha:** gottem

 **mikado:** OI  
**mikado:** my candid photos are normally worth thousands  
**mikado:** pay up >:(

 **nikei:** get out of my dorm and maybe i won’t take ‘candid photos’

 **mikado:** :(((

**void (5) - 2:24am**

~~**nikei** made **mikado** chat admin ~~

**nikei** deleted a message

 **hajime:** bro why are you awake

 **nikei:** i’m not.

 **hajime:  
****hajime:** aight. sleep tight buddy

 **nikei:** you too

* * *

nikei rolls onto his side on the bed. the blanket's falling off his side, but he doesn't think about the chill spreading goosebumps along his skin.

'sleep tight,' huh?

the light from nikei's phone illuminates his face, accentuating his tired expression and prominent dark circles.

sorry, hajime. doesn't seem like that'll be happening anytime soon.

scoops don't sleep, after all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone except hajime gets bullied ft. irobiki rights  
> (also monocrow is here except mikado nerfed him and he is nought but a plushie. fucking rip)

**void (5) - 5:32pm**

**emma:** hey gays how's it going  
 **emma:** ❌❌❌ iroha dont interact ❌❌❌

 **hajime:** ❌❌❌ nikei & mikado don't interact ❌❌❌

 **emma:** those two haven't said anything, they can stay but they're on thin ice  
 **emma:** irohas straight. i love her though so she gets a pass

 **iroha:  
** **iroha:** 👉👈

 **nikei:** 'irohas straight'

 **iroha:** AWAWAWA  
 **iroha:** ahem. what do u mean :0

 **nikei:** roha  
 **nikei:** don't think i've missed those looks of longing @ hibiki

 **emma:** OH???

 **iroha:** don't think i've missed YOUR looks @ mikado

 **nikei:  
** **nikei:** alright now you're just delusional  
 **nikei:** please make sure you get your full 8 hours tonight iroha!! i will get you warm milk and a bedtime story if needed :)

 **iroha:** no!!!!!  
 **iroha:** i know, nikei. i know what you're ABOUT

 **emma:** that :) means he's making a threat iroha CAREFUL

 **iroha:** THAT MEANS I'VE FOUND A WEAK POINT!!  
 **iroha:** THREATS, RAPID TEXTS & LONG MESSAGES FROM NIKEI MEAN HE'S FLUSTERED

 **hajime:** that, or he's just pissed.  
 **hajime:** betting on the latter

 **emma:** let's not make nikei's hair-trigger temper an inside joke again!!!

 **nikei:** its not _that_ bad  
 **nikei:** everyone just annoys me

 **iroha:** LISTEN IM _ONTO SOMETHING_

 **nikei:** you just wanna see anime guys kiss so bad you're projecting onto voids own pretty boys

 **emma:** you're saying mikado's pretty??

 **mikado:** :)

 **nikei:** hajimes better. 4/10

 **mikado:** :(

 **iroha:** you can't fool me, pretty boy!! >:0

 **nikei:** just say you wanna kiss hibiki and go already  
 **nikei:** you're just trying to move the convo towards me, you aint slick

 **iroha:  
** **iroha:** NBCJC  
 **iroha:** NCNBMBMCGXHV

 **mikado:** ………miss nijiue

 **iroha:** B

**hajime:**

**mikado:** play nice, nikei! i can't have you killing my members (─▽─)

 **emma:** SHE’S DEAD

 **nikei:** oh nooooo (is dragged off by monocrow for my execution because i killed in broad daylight and everyone saw)

 **emma:** NOOOOOOO NIKEI

 **nikei:** bye ✌

 **mikado:** thankfully i left monocrow in the clubroom!  
 **mikado:** you’re safe.  
 **mikado:** For now

 **nikei:** hmmm one moment  
 **nikei:** i must check out that mysterious scratching sound i am suddenly hearing at my windo

 **mikado:** oh dear!

 **emma:** OH GOD OH F  
 **emma:** wait hajime why's iroha with you? :0

 **hajime:** i wanted to see if i could do pushups with her on my back  
 **hajime:** and like  
 **hajime:** see if i could keep myself steady enough so she could still do clean sketches? if that makes sense?

 **emma:** WERE YOU TEXTING ONE-HANDED??

 **hajime:** mhm

 **nikei:** and not a single typo...  
 **nikei:** 👑

 **emma:** king…

 **hajime:** but _unfortunately  
_ **hajime:** nikei killed my workout partner.

 **nikei:** thank you thank you im here all night

 **mikado:** your bit about monocrow was very funny, mr yomiuri!  
 **mikado:** are you finally talking to me properly, too?

**void (5) - 7:32pm**

**mikado:** :(

 **hajime:** you jinxed it man

 **emma:** he’ll open up to you eventually! trust me  
 **emma:** i’ve known him since middle school, i know what he’s like :>

 **mikado:** will he, though?

 **hajime:** it’s. different with mikado i think  
 **hajime:** you didn’t exactly snatch club leader status from him, right?  
 **hajime:** mikado did do that,

 **emma:** ah, that’s  
 **emma:** true  
 **emma:** hmm

 **iroha:** not to be a downer or anything but its literally been MONTHS  
 **iroha:** let him be a sad, lonely little man  
 **iroha:** he’s the one missing out on mikado’s fancy tricks >:(

 **mikado:** i suppose :)  
 **mikado:** it’s just

 **nikei:** @ me next time, geez

 **mikado:** nvm

 **nikei:** it’s not that deep i just don’t like mikado

 **mikado:** (n˘v˘•)¬

 **emma:** hi nikei! :)

 **nikei:** anyway  
 **nikei:** emma  
 **nikei:** isn’t it your bedtime like, now

 **emma:** it’s not a BEDTIME i just need my beauty sleep  
 **emma:** a better sleep schedule means healthier skin you KNOW this

 **iroha:** LMAO

 **nikei:** okay night night <3 sweet dreams

 **emma:** SHUT

 **nikei:** don’t lmao at me iroha. i’m coming to your dorm with warm milk in 5  
 **nikei:** i know how much you need it to sleep at night :)

 **iroha:** stop spreading lies about me you fiendish little man!! i have no bedtime i am wild and free

 **hajime:** you get cranky when i won’t cover you and let you sleep during class,

 **iroha:** that is PERSONAL INFORMATION?? i am being attacked

 **hajime:** take the milk  
 **hajime:** go to sleep  
 **hajime:** and don’t stay up all night on smash for once you manic little gremlin

 **iroha:** ok mom

 **hajime:** thank you for listening :)

 **iroha:  
** **iroha:** wait

 **emma:** he’s accepted being void’s resident mom!!

 **mikado:** miss magorobi!! your beauty sleep!! ((((゜д゜)))

 **emma:** i am going to shake you very fast RIGHT now


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein nikei fucking dies x2, doja cat is relevant for a minute, and syobai is a bad influence ft. some more of the class :)  
> (i'm never going to forget the fact that nikei is the weakest dude out of the class. he's a fucking twink)
> 
> chatname guide:
> 
> goodbyeeeee moonmen - yuri  
> baskin robbins - nikei  
> i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca - hajime  
> normie boy - yuki  
> fuck jkr lives - emma  
> sora wa chigau yo - sora

**void (5) - 1:32pm**

**iroha:** nikeis doing tiktok dances again!

 **emma:** the link. hand it over 🖐

 **hajime:** didn't he say he'd be doing fieldwork today  
 **hajime:** is lipsyncing to doja cat a part of journalism i just never knew about or?

 **iroha:** no he's just ditching again!

 **emma:** THE LINK  
 **emma:** HE BLOCKED ME AND CHANGED HIS @ AGAIN I CAN'T GET IT MYSELF...

 **iroha:** ONE SEC  
 **iroha:** https://tiktok.com/@journullism/video/

**emma:** OHHHH KILL IT NIKEI!!  
 **emma:** AND HIS @ IS A PUN TOO?? i’ve raised him well :')

 **hajime:** how can one man look so cute and yet be so insufferable. how does he do it

 **emma:** most girls are like that, hajime!  
 **emma:** oh wait you wouldn't know huh

 **hajime:** yeah but im talking abt n  
 **hajime:** HEY… that's uncalled for

 **iroha:** murder

 **nikei:** i'll do you a favor, hajime, and ignore that last part  
 **nikei:** thanks :)  
 **nikei:** i at least have good looks to make up for my insufferable personality

 **hajime:** i thought you said you’d ignore the last part?????

 **nikei:** i also like to reestablish on the daily that i’m incredibly petty!

 **mikado** took a screenshot!

 **mikado** took a screenshot!

 **mikado** took a screenshot!

 **nikei:** huh

 **mikado** took a screenshot!

 **nikei:** MIKSDGOGKFKGHDJDDJ  
 **nikei:** MI>  
 **nikei:** HELLo??

 **mikado:** yes? ^o^/

 **nikei:** w/??/??

 **mikado:** i simply thought your dance was superb!  
 **mikado:** everything was meticulously calculated, from your expression down to the movement of your coat!  
 **mikado:** another masterpiece from void’s very own ultimate journalist :)

 **nikei:** MIKHFHSH????????

 **hajime:** you killed him holy shit.

 **mikado:** slowly now, nikei :)  
 **mikado:** i’ll start! m  
 **mikado:** ah!! i have been caught (°ロ°) i must get back to class!!

 **nikei:** M

 **mikado:** afraid i can't help you through the ins-and-outs of basic spelling just yet!  
 **mikado:** you’re on your own my dear yomiuri… best wishes! <3

 **iroha:** i thought you hardly ever go to class???

 **emma:** you are not in class mikado. your seat is empty  
 **emma:** what is the truth

 **mikado:** invisibility spell!

 **iroha:** there’s no paper or anything! the chair isn’t even pulled out!!

 **mikado:** toodles ✌️🕵

 **nikei:** THATS MY EMOJI CROTCHROT

 **hajime:** crotchrot...

 **iroha:** he's regained the braincell! :0

 **hajime:** i think it just fell out of his ear for a second

 **emma:** five second rule!! its okay!!!

 **hajime:** nikei it was five seconds right.

 **nikei:  
** **nikei:** might've been closer to fifty

 **emma:** OH NO

 **iroha:** THE BRAINCELL!!!!  
 **iroha:** NOOOO IT'S GONNA BE ALL DUSTY AND CARPET FUZZY

 **emma:** well!! in dire situations like these, i think it's best we call

**hajime:**

**emma:** we call the

**hajime:**

**emma:** the  
 **emma:** the _fuzz_

 **hajime:** now i'm not a religious guy. but at that moment i was PRAYING  
 **hajime:** that ANY kind of god was listening at that moment and would save me from this cruel and unusual punishment

 **emma:** pun-ishment?

 **hajime:** UGHDFKJGHFSDJKFSDF STOP

 **iroha:** you're gay hajime. god won't listen no matter how loud you scream and plead

 **hajime:** GOD OKAY?

 **iroha:** god isn't here, hajime. it’s only you, me,  
 **iroha:** and satan herself in the mortal form of emma magorobi!

 **emma:** well the religious people that hate gay people are just poorly representing their community right? like they say god loves everyone so???  
 **emma:** the former ultimate priest is like, openly gay so i have faith

 **iroha:** did you just

 **hajime:** doesn't it say in the bible that it's a sin though? it’s not like i read it on the daily but

 **emma:** YEAH well so is not being a virgin before marriage and like, didn't it say that girls like that would get stoned to death  
 **emma:** they don’t do that anymore so!

 **iroha:** stoned as in high?? you can die from being high?????

 **emma:** WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT

 **hajime:** syobai, probably.

 **iroha:** syobai!!

 **emma:** i’m going to start carrying around a pair of fluffy earmuffs to clamp over your head every time you’re within five feet of that greasy little ragamuffin i swear

 **nikei:** HEY no spontaneous in depth discussions about the bible's stance on marriage laws without me guys we've talked about this  
 **nikei:** also iroha that is absolutely not what that means

 **iroha:** I WAS JOKING

 **mikado:** nice cover! ^o^

 **iroha:** IT S NOT A COVER PLEASE HAVE FAITJ IN ME JUST THIS ON CE!!!!!!

**void (5) - 2:01pm**

**iroha:** GUYS  
 **iroha:** IS SOUP A FOOD OR A DRINK

 **hajime:** food because you eat it?

 **iroha:** but it's liquid. do you eat water too

 **hajime:** ???no but like, some soups are FROM food  
 **hajime:** like tomato

 **iroha:** what about??? orange juice???

 **emma:** tomato soup is a SMOOTHIE

 **hajime:** EXPLAIN

 **emma:** tomato... fruit. tomato soup thick like smoothie.

 **nikei:** have you gone fucking russian

 **emma:** нет

 **mikado:** het? ((((゜д゜)))

 **iroha:** IT'S SPREADING

 **nikei:** brb gonna go deal with the source

 **hajime:** NO  
 **hajime:** NOT YURI

 **nikei:** i cant let emma stay infected like this  
 **nikei:** the only solution is to eliminate the host

 **hajime:** nikei you’re not actually gonna do anything right. you're joking right?  
 **hajime:  
** **hajime:** n  
 **hajime:** nikei?

 **iroha:** F

 **mikado:** F

 **emma:** Ф

* * *

**gamers of class 79 (15) - 2:24pm**

**goodbyeeeee moonmen:** who is outside my dorm?

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** oh no

 **baskin robbins:** huh? what’s up yuri  
 **baskin robbins:** i thought you were in class

 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** you are not?  
 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** i’ve been in my dorm all day.  
 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** studying

 **baskin robbins:** ...i assumed

 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** for exams

 **baskin robbins:** you can stop clarifying now its getting suspicious

 **normie boy:** someone’s outside your dorm? are you okay??

 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** i can’t hear anything anymore  
 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** perhaps a lovely lady has left me a gift, too shy to deliver upfront?  
 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** maybe kanade? or kokoro?

 **baskin robbins:** high hopes, yuri!!

 **fuck jkr lives:** i just saw kokoro scowl at her tablet

 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:  
** **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** my door will not open

**i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:**

**sora wa chigau yo:** shut up im still in class

 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** you wound me, sora!  
 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** i’m trapped in my dorm and you wound me

 **sora wa chigau yo:** sounds like a you problem really

* * *

“nik! i didn’t know you could dance!”

nikei’s hardly listening, scribbling into his notepad as usual, but a quick poke to his shoulder gets him out of his trance with a clipped “huh?”  
setsuka’s leaning over his shoulder. “i never knew you had it in ya-” she reaches her arms around and pats his cheeks, “-but you really surprised me this time! any other talents you got hiding under that little hat of yours?”

mikado, from the other side of the classroom, notes that nikei’s face flushes with setsuka’s prodding and squishing of his cheeks. he tips the brim of his hat a little to hide it, but it’s _much_ too late for him.

 _this is… interesting to watch,_ mikado thinks, and he leans against the wall and continues to observe.

“where’d you hear _that_ from?” nikei sputters.

hibiki pipes up from the door, “i gave suka your tiktok! hey, nikei- you wanna be one of our backup dancers?” she snickers a little, clearly messing around (but finding the idea funny nonetheless).

“i’m flattered, but i’d much rather be doing my _actual_ job. no time for side-hustles when you’re driving the papers, y’know?”

“but the _scoop_ , nikei!” yuki calls from his own desk. he’s perched on the table, seemingly mid-conversation with sora before tuning in to his surroundings. “kibōgamine’s ultimate journalist turned melody rhythm backup dancer! i can see it now...” he spreads his hand through the air for emphasis.

“ooh, i’d read it!!” iroha chirps.

please, god, _somebody_ rescue this poor, poor little journalist.  
yeah, he’ll never wave away a little praise - but having everyone’s eyes on him is making him a little fidgety.

“could you _not?”_

uh oh. he’s breaking character, he realises with an internal grimace - but doesn’t know how to swerve himself back on track from where he’s driven himself.  
ideally, he’d... jump at the opportunity, say something about _‘needing to practice right away!’_ with a smile, race out of the classroom and _figure it out from there.  
_ he’s always been awfully good at bullshitting his way through situations like this.

“yeah! our nikei’s _super_ good at it, you know?”

oh god. the journalist tips his hat even lower.  
he knows that voice, and he’s not sure he’s ready for her intervention.

emma gives him a gentle _pat pat_ on the shoulder, her smile bright and sunny and blinding as always, and sings his praises to whoever might be listening.

so, all of class 79.

“i started teaching him dances i know to get him some new hobbies! but mostly he knows a lot of those _trendy_ dances, yes? i swear, he learns them in a _heartbeat!_ and-”

 _“okay,_ emma,” nikei eventually intervenes, red-faced and pen hand shaky, “normally i wouldn’t mind a little praise, but- don’t you think you’re…”

emma gasps. “nonsense! normally you’d drink up any drop of praise like you’re some poor man lost in a desert - is that actually you, nikei, or have you suddenly learned some _modesty?”_

maybe he has! “listen, i just-”

his eye darts to the classroom door. shinji and yuki seem to be heading out, likely to do their usual after-school jog around campus.

_an exit._

“oh! hey, shinji!” nikei pipes up, raising from his chair and holding a hand up in a half-wave, “mind if i join you guys today? i was supposed to ask earlier but i forgot…” he scratches the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

shinji sounds _completely_ in disbelief - which, honestly, is pretty fair. nikei’s usually one to prefer staying sat in the shade, showing more concern over the sun’s effects on his skin rather than his own physical health, whenever there’s any talk of _any_ kind of sport they need to participate in as a class. “really?! sure thing! you’re welcome anytime, but- what motivated you to ask?”

the journalist chuckles. “well, i guess i’ll need to keep in good form if i’m ever gonna consider being a backup dancer for melody rhythm - right?”

an image pops into his head of him, positively jacked after a good few training sessions with shinji, sprinting after some celebrity-in-the-making; pen in hand and hollering questions, flashes of the paparazzi behind him like those clips you see on tv - now _that’d_ be a story.  
maybe this impulse conversation could be worth something, after all? nikei’s always down for a little harassment of public figures, and he’d certainly be at the top of his game if fortune happened to smile his way for once.

seemingly satisfied with his response, shinji gives him a good slap on the back _(_ ** _ow_** _, that’s gonna leave a mark)_ and herds him out of the classroom with yuki wrangled under his other arm.

(the other voids share a glance, shrug, and collectively depart for a club day presumably without nikei.)

…

holy shit, this was a mistake.

the journalist is red-faced and heaving every breath like it’s his last-  
actually, it totally could be from how his body feels; his side cramping, his muscles burning, his brain frazzled from the heat he’s worked himself up in.

“three more laps, nikei! you can do it!!” shinji yells from across the track.

“i…” _gasp, gasp-_ “i don’t... think i can…!”

he’s in _way_ worse shape than he remembers.

yuki doesn't seem to be doing much better, flushed and shaky and sweating _buckets,_ but... he's not complaining either. what a weirdo.  
nikei slows to a stop and pants, an arm braced over his gut. jesus _christ,_ this is awful.

"you know, nikei," shinji pipes up, suddenly at his side and jogging on the spot, "you'd be able to breathe a little better if you dropped all those layers!"

nikei's mouth moves faster than his head. "no _way."_

yuki chimes in, somehow having recovered enough to speak clearly. "he's got a point, though. a heavy jacket, two scarves _and_ a vest? no wonder you're on the verge of passing out…"

 _yeah, and you wear a blazer with a sweater underneath in the middle of summer.  
_ nikei huffs, tugging his jacket further over his chest. “don’t judge the fit, maeda.”

"ah! i'm not judging! i, um- i think you look very nice! it's just-" yuki frantically tries to backtrack, raising his hands up and apologising profusely.

"no, it's fine," nikei says, nonchalant, "i totally get what you mean, i just- i don't like feeling…"

he pauses.

"...underdressed?”

that wasn’t meant to come out like a question. it’s the truth.  
 _(mostly, but he’s not about to get into that.)_

nikei sighs, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand- _ew,_ he’s all sweaty and gross.

he hates this.  
he wants to go back to his dorm.  
he wants to take a _nap._

"you gotta get used to it if you wanna try dance, man!" shinji shouts, and- good lord, he's yelling from halfway across the track again. the afternoon sun frames him nicely, and the only thought the journalist can make is _what deity of hellish workout routine stamina blessed that damned firefighter, and where can nikei drop his offering?_

"hey, nikei…" yuki begins after a few false starts, seemingly trying to verbally tiptoe around the subject as if nikei’s surrounded by landmines, "if you're, um- and i'm not trying to suggest anything _bad!_ but-"

good lord. "spit it out, yuki. your bro's gonna drag me back to track hell any minute now." 

"i'm _getting_ to it!" yuki balls his fists by his sides. his voice cracks a little with the raising of his voice, and nikei holds in a snicker to the best of his ability (he can feel yuki's glare on him even while he's looking away - that boy's _famous_ for his withering scowls).

"if you... don't want to drop the jacket because you're self-conscious or something, me and big bro won’t judge."

...huh?

_huh?_

oh, nikei feels... _attacked_. exposed. the most vulnerable he's felt in a long while, and it only took a few words from the other boy.  
(was it yuki's luck that allowed him to hit the nail on the head so accurately? that talent of his is _terrifying.)_

his lack of a response keys the lucky student in that he's got it spot on, and he smiles. "i had a feeling that was the case. you don't need to talk, but you're fine with us. i promise!" 

_backtrack, nikei- backtrack!_ come on, surely he can think of something. deflect, improvise, make him seem like he’s got it totally wrong. _bullshit your way out of it! you're good at that, aren't you?  
_ (where’s his own luck when he needs it? he’d be tempted to stop believing in the stuff if the actual human incarnation of dumb luck wasn’t stood _right in front of him.)_

 _“pfft-_ yuki, i’m almost insulted.” he angles the brim of his hat upwards and flashes a cheeky smile, placing the other hand on his hip. “you know me, man! i’m not the _self-conscious_ type.”

and with that rather bold claim, the journalist shrugs off his coat and _launches_ himself across the track to catch up with shinji.

yuki sighs and hurries to catch up with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein the voids can't sleep, mikado fucking dies, and nikei has a minor crisis. also mekaru's there

**void (5) - 2:41am**

****~~**mikado** changed one user’s nickname ~~

**mikado** deleted a message

**void (5) - 3:08am**

**iroha:** rise nd grind gamers!! >:000

 **emma:** iroha it’s. 3am.

 **iroha:** rise and freaking grind, gamer

 **hajime:** don’t you need sleep the most out of all of us??  
 **hajime:** this is why you’re short, iroha

 **iroha:  
** **iroha:** low blow  
 **iroha:** pick on someone your own size >:(

 **emma:** he's trying  
 **emma:** you did say 'low blow'

**iroha:**

**emma:** the blow is low because he's trying to get on your level  
 **emma:** because you're short

 **iroha:** STOP I GET IT

 **mikado:** put her on the top shelf! put her on the top shelf! p

 **iroha:** NOOOOO NOT AGAIN

 **cocksucker69:** oh are we bullying the small one i want in

 **emma:** nikei you’re like the second shortes  
 **emma:** SDLKGJDCKJFVHBSDKJFHSDHJKGFDB/?????//?/?

 **hajime:** tHATS NIKEI??

**cocksucker69:**

**emma:** I KNOW HOW HE TYPES BY NOWFSDMNGDFSBJGHBFD

 **iroha:** IM

 **mikado:** oh! nikei, is that you?

 **hajime:** mikado how old are you again  
 **hajime:** this is literally _juvenile_ at least think of something more creative  
 **hajime:** go to sleep all of you

 **cocksucker69:** mikado.  
 **cocksucker69:** i’m coming over

 **mikado:** oho?

 **iroha** took a screenshot!

 **hajime:** NIKEI  
 **hajime:** of all things why does THIS piss you off

 **cocksucker69:** square up

 **hajime:** yomiuri nikei go to bed right now i am begging you  
 **hajime:** iroha. don’t take that screenshot out of context and post it on twitter. Pleas

 **iroha:** is mikado gonna smash or is he gonna GET smashed

 **emma:** find out in the next episode of club void!

 **hajime:  
** **hajime:  
** **hajime:** fuck it brawl at 3am

 **emma:** void’s very own twinks duke it out to maintain their pride! who will win?!

 **mikado:** i am not a twink :/  
 **mikado:** i am shredded under the cloak actually!

 **hajime:** i’m almost hoping that’s the truth considering nikei’s definitely gonna kick your teeth in

 **mikado:** not to be mean or anything, but have you _seen_ his physique?  
 **mikado:** he will sooner break his foot into twelve separate pieces ^o^

 **emma:** nikei don’t knock so loud i can literally hear you down the hall!!! you’re playing with fire here  
 **emma:** you too mikado!!!  
 **emma:** pun, for once, not intended

 **iroha:** wait where was the pun??

 **emma:** fire!! bc mikado’s magic is fire :)

 **mikado:** H FYYTHRFDUJGV SHTI SBTK

 **emma:** is that funny haha keyspam or mikado’s last words

 **hajime:** i think the latter  
 **hajime:** fucking rip

 **iroha:** F

 **emma:** F

**mikado:**

**mikado** changed one user’s nickname

 **iroha:** NIKEI WITH NO BRIM  
 **iroha:** its like a shiny pokemon :00

 **emma:** ew bleach your roots??? disgraceful

 **nikei:** *fucking GETS you*

 **hajime:** mikado is dying

 **iroha:** good

 **mikado:** 🏳🏳🏳🏳 

**emma:** not to be a teacher's pet but you guys should rly quiet down 👉👈 its 3am remember!!!!  
 **emma:** i know you boys like your roughhousing but you're gonna get ratted out by yuri again

 **nikei:** not if i trap him in his room again!

 **iroha:** 😳

 **hajime:** iroha. put the sketchbook down

 **iroha:** HOW DID Y

 **hajime:** void hivemind!  
 **hajime:** SHIT TAKE COVER I HEAR MEKARU  
 **hajime:** WHO SNITCHED AND WHY IS SHE AWAKE

 **nikei:** if its yuri again im gonna launch that little man into space myself

 **mikado:** nikei  
 **mikado:** if we die today, know that i always thought of you a splendid man……

 **nikei:** you're getting punted first :)

 **mikado:** </3  
 **mikado:** jokes aside it'll be fine if it's mekaru! i have privileges ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

 **hajime:** mekaru's the worst dude what are you on about

 **iroha:** OH!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **iroha:** YOU GUYS REMEMBER WHEN MEKARU BROUGHT MIKADOS LUNCH IN FOR HIM DURING CLASS  
 **iroha:** THEY'RE FRIENDS... I THINK

 **mikado:** not quite friends!  
 **mikado:** miss mekaru happens to be my legal guardian, is all

 **emma:** oh! that explains some things! :)  
 **emma:  
** **emma:** wait h u h

 **nikei:** okay so what if you're a mommys boy IM gonna get decked

 **mikado:** unfortunate!

 **hajime:** 'mommys boy' holy shit  
 **hajime:** anyways um. okay! cool! that sure is one hefty piece of info to have dropped on us at 3 in the fucking morning  
 **hajime:** go to sleep all of you please for the love of god

 **nikei:** i still need to get back to my room?  
 **nikei:** mikado will not let me leave.  
 **nikei:** ... --- ...

 **mikado:** i told you already silly! if you leave, miss mekaru will find you and chew you out for certain!  
 **mikado:** it seems you have to stay in my room until this blows over :)

 **hajime:** iroha put the sketchbook DOWN

 **iroha:** IM NOT EVEN HOLDING IT

 **emma:** ohoho hajime seems to be assuming things

 **hajime:** uh oh i heard a knock  
 **hajime:** what's the status in mikado's dorm

 **nikei:** RED ALERT  
 **nikei:** HE SHOVED ME IN THE CLOSET

~~**emma:** noooo not again!!!~~

**emma** deleted a message

 **nikei:** IM ALMOST CERTAIN THIS CRAZY BASTARDS GONNA KILL ME  
 **nikei:** emma. i saw that

 **iroha:** SDKGHNDKGHNFDKASD

* * *

meanwhile, in mikado's dorm, nikei's pressed uncomfortably close to the magician's plethora of wizard capes, glittery top-hats and inconspicuous-looking boxes of trick equipment (...presumably. nikei wonders that, if he lifts the lid from one, maybe he'll find a severed hand or three inside.)

he can't hear much from outside, but there's the faint murmur of voices belonging to two people - mikado sannoji himself and, most likely, rei mekaru. he picks up a chuckle, the click of a laptop being closed, and a muffled rustle of bedsheets. the journalist tries to peek out from the crack between the doors, but the light from the other boy's dorm against the dark of the wardrobe strains his eyes and he can barely make out even the barest of shapes.

eventually, though, the door closes with a gentle thump, and the closet's own doors are pulled open from the outside.

mikado, glasses on and still somewhat askew from his mad dash to safety away from nikei just minutes prior, gives a soft smile and ushers the other boy out.

...a soft smile? huh?

"you might have to camp out here a little longer," mikado whispers, eyes glancing towards the door, "miss mekaru will still be in the hall. she'll turn a blind eye to be being up this late because she knows what i'm like, but... not so much you." he chuckles a little, stepping further away from the closet to allow nikei further movement.

what. who is this man.

this isn't the pompous, cloak-and-hat-wearing _asshole_ mikado he knows so stupidly well. this is... this is some nervous little geek wearing his skin and using his voice and dressing in his clothes.

nikei coughs a little when he tries to speak. he finds his throat is dry. "...okay. that's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! this was the second chapter i wrote. i've written this weirdly out of order. the last chapter i only just wrote. i've written 5 chapters in the future but not the chapter i'm supposed to post next. i don't know what i'm doing  
> also i'm likely going to update some chapter notes with clarifications because i have a better idea of what i'm writing now. but while i'm here  
> \- ai mikado and real mikado are the same person here! he's some weird mish mash of the two and it's very chaotic.  
> \- sora is her own person!  
> \- kanade isn't like. that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein emma gets sus, the rest of the class is here, and yoruko and nikei keep going for each others' throats.
> 
> chatname guide:
> 
> goodbyeeeee moonmen - yuri  
> i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca - hajime  
> doki doki - kokoro  
> fuck jkr lives - emma  
> big sis - setsuka  
> thing 1 - hibiki  
> thing 2 - kanade  
> big bro - shinji  
> baskin robbins - nikei  
> the baby - iroha  
> it's magic, bitch - mikado  
> sora wa chigau yo - sora  
> normie boy - yuki  
> two shots of vodka - yoruko  
> scam cryptid - syobai

as of late, emma’s noticed a change in her friends’ attitudes - and she’s _very_ good at catching subtle things like that. it’s one of her (many, but she doesn’t mean to brag) talents.  
hajime says she’s looking too deep, but she _knows_ she’s onto something.  
it helps that one of the people she’s observing happens to be one nikei yomiuri, her childhood friend and probably one of those she has the best read on.  
nikei can’t _help_ being an easy read to the actress, of course; they’ve stuck together through thick and thin. she’s seen him at his worst. she knows his nervous tics, his mannerisms, and basically everything that really _grinds his gears._

speaking of.

the other guy she’s got her eye on, unfortunately, is a _much_ tougher nut to crack - that being, none other than mikado sannoji himself.  
even with their time together as void, even when he’s dropped his magician’s persona, he’s _still_ nothing if not an enigma and a half.  
but emma likes a good challenge. so she’s kept her eyes peeled on her two voidmates and their interactions - whether it be in class, club, or otherwise together, she’s got a firm eye on them.

and something’s _definitely_ changed.

where emma used to find icy glares, she now catches curious glances from journalist to magician.  
(and sometimes vice-versa; but again, mikado’s one tough case. where nikei’s an open book to her, mikado’s pages are all gibberish and code emma can’t even _begin_ to decipher.)

but glances aren’t where it ends - they’ve both been chatting, too, and nikei _never_ takes the time to talk to mikado. last she checked, he hated his guts.  
yeah, most of the time he still has that snarl at his lips, that dark look in his eye, the one hand gripping the fabric of his jacket in loosely-bound frustration… _most of the time.  
_ when he’s not radiating the aura of a predator whose patience is rapidly wearing thin (hah, _‘predator’.._ . as if nikei could be seen as anything of the sort in relation to _mikado_ ), sometimes emma even catches nikei _smiling_ at the other boy in conversation.

this is… worrisome.  
sure, she’s happy he’s making a friend for once in his life, but- this is abrupt.  
 _concerningly_ abrupt! if she had a shakier grip on reality, she’d think that maybe the boy had been stolen away in the night and replaced with a friendlier doppelganger of himself.

that’s mean. but she’s worried! she’s _oh-so_ worried about poor little nikei.  
so, _so_ terribly worried that, at one point last week, in a fit of desperation and her info trail going cold, emma even cornered nikei by the lockers and tried to pry info out of him that way.  
the most she got out of him was that they ‘hung out a little when he was stranded in mikado’s room for the night’... which was the first emma heard of him staying over. nikei’s usually cleaner with his lies, and that night he’d texted emma that he got back to his room after his near-miss with mekaru.

…

 _what the hell did they do in that room?  
_ nikei only made her more suspicious, and she can tell he realised such.

 _maybe i’m interrogating the wrong person,_ she wonders one day, gaze naturally drifting to the magician a good few seats away, slinging a bag over his shoulder after a long day of classes.

maybe she is.

...maybe eventually she’ll find the balls to interrogate mikado.  
(or rather, the patience. she’s not scared of that little twink, but she knows he’d try every trick in the book to make her interrogation as frustrating as humanely possible. that’s just how mikado rolls.)

* * *

**gamers of class 79 (15) - 3:21pm**

**thing 1:** KARAOKE NIGHT

 **thing 2:** 8pm!!! tonight!!!

 **thing 1:** everyone's coming no if ands or buts

 **thing 2:** everything raised at the gig we booked is going to charity so you guys better wring your pockets of all you've got ♫

 **thing 1:** we've got tons of snacks and drinks so nobody bring your own or im beaning you with the mic!!

 **thing 2:** sis has a strong mic arm she's not messing around

 **baskin robbins:** thats such short notice but you BET im coming anyway im about to wipe the floor with all of you  
 **baskin robbins:** except hibiki probably. i can accept that i think <3

 **two shots of vodka:** it's not a competition headass

 **sora wa chigau yo:** wow i can almost hear the sparkles through the screen

 **thing 1:** what do you mean PROBABLY  
 **thing 1:** do you even remember my talent?? huh??

 **big sis:** THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTINGGG

 **thing 2:** he was joking biki!!!!

 **baskin robbins:** do i _look_ like a girl to you suka

**fuck jkr lives:**

**two shots of vodka:** idk mr perfect eyeliner, do you

 **baskin robbins:** i’m not talking to you missy  
 **baskin robbins:** also these lashes are _natural_ i won’t take this slander!!

 **big sis:** *THE BOTTOMS ARE FIGHTINGGG

**baskin robbins:**

**thing 1:** SUKA

 **two shots of vodka:** SDKJFHNAKSMJDASK,DJGHAS

 **big sis:** but am i _wrong_

 **sora wa chigau yo:** absolutely not  
 **sora wa chigau yo:** big sis you’re braver than any us marine

 **normie boy:** oh!! good thing i found my other wallet today!!!

 **sora wa chigau yo:** you mean the one with like 90% of your money in it?

 **fuck jkr lives:** thank you for changing the topic yuki ❤

 **normie boy:** yeah!!! the one with the lottery wins in it :)  
 **normie boy:** 👉👈,,,,,, no problem

 **big bro:** IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!

 **normie boy:** ahh it was just a lucky draw!! nothing special…

 **baskin robbins:  
** **baskin robbins:** local ultimate forgets his own talent

 **normie boy:** LISTEN...

 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** you’ve caught me on a good day!  
 **goodbyeeeee moonmen:** luckily, i just so happen to be available for you :)

 **doki doki:** I can hear you cancelling plans from here.

 **fuck jkr lives:** NGMDJFBJSDHAFBSDGF

 **scam cryptid:** hell no im not coming  
 **scam cryptid:** what did you expect

 **thing 2:** ok coward

 **scam cryptid:** i’ll round 2 you right now meet me on campus

 **it’s magic, bitch:** nooo not without me :(

 **thing 2:** unfortunately i’m occupied with a night of fun you’ve preemptively opted yourself out of :)

 **scam cryptid:** have fun getting beaned by ur sis

 **thing 2:** have fun with early onset smoker's lung ♫

 **thing 1:** kanade!!! >:( stop bullying the old geezer and help me with party prep  
 **thing 1:** you’ve gotta think about his blood pressure geez!!

 **the baby:** you said snacks  
 **the baby:** do you have gummy worms

 **thing 2:** yes!

 **the baby:** POG  
 **the baby:** i was gonna stay in my dorm room but you have tempted me with worm

 **two shots of vodka:** poetry

 **thing 2:** you joke but her message has exactly enough syllables for a haiku

 **the baby:** YES YOU NOTICED!!!

 **sora wa chigau yo:** YORUKO ARE YOU COMING  
 **sora wa chigau yo:** oops caps

**doki doki:**

**i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** kokoro's calling you out and she hasn't even said anything

 **two shots of vodka:** LMAO  
 **two shots of vodka:** and yeah i'm coming! ❤

 **sora wa chigau yo:** :)

 **thing 1:** you don't NEED to ask if anyone's coming  
 **thing 1:** everyone's coming whether they like it or not 

**big sis:** KARAOKE NIGHT????  
 **big sis:** MY CALLING...

 **big bro:** HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **thing 1:** suka you were literally in the chat when i said it earlier??

 **big sis:** head empty ❤

 **normie boy:** BIG BRO… please come with i need the moral support

 **big bro:** OF COURSE!!!  
 **big bro:** even if i couldn’t i know you could do it on your own yuki!!!!

 **normie boy:** sobs...

 **thing 1:** oh emma bring the gang with u ok??

 **fuck jkr lives:** ofc!!! :>  
 **fuck jkr lives:** ill drag mikado out of his room if it kills me

 **thing 2:** can you grab syobai while you're at it?

 **fuck jkr lives:  
** **fuck jkr lives:** i  
 **fuck jkr lives:** can try!

 **thing 2:** good luck :)

 **scam cryptid:** good luck

* * *

emma knocks on the magician's door three times, taps the frame twice, whistles, and waits.

"oh, emma! it's unlocked." mikado calls from inside, after exactly five seconds of silence. emma turns the handle and sighs, flipping the light switch when she finds the room in complete darkness, "you're not _supposed_ to leave the door unlocked, mikado."  
mikado just shrugs, waving a hand and switching the lights back off. "i keep a _magic seal_ on it, so i wouldn't worry."

he's sat cross-legged on his bed, expertly tapping at the keys of a laptop, squinting a little at the light from the screen straining his eyes. he's dressed in his usual white button-up and tie, cloak and hat discarded, glasses askew and occasionally sliding down his nose.

mikado sans mask and actually _expressing emotion_ would be a rare sight to see for anyone else; but for his fellow voids, it's a regular occurrence at this point. once, he wouldn't drop the act even for them - but as time went on, he gradually got more and more comfortable.  
now, the case of mikado's emotions is something of a conspiracy theory within their little class. the man himself finds it _very_ funny to mess with people when he's the subject of conversation.

"i've seen the class chat, by the way. give me... maybe five minutes and i'll be ready," mikado says, clearly only half-paying attention, leaning closer to the screen of his laptop - emma steps over and pushes it shut, earning a huff from the other.

"make it two. i still have to wrestle syobai out of his room, and i'd like as much time for that as i can manage!" she speaks with a smile, flipping the lights on once more and holding her palm over the switch.

"aye aye, captain."

...

when the two finally exit mikado’s dorm and start walking down the hall to syobai’s, they find him already ready and waiting with a bundle of iroha superglued to his arm.   
and when emma shoots him a questioning look, he just scoffs and ambles off with the painter in tow.

the two remaining voids share a quick glance, shrug, and follow him out.

* * *

**gamers of class 79 (15) - 7:27pm**

**thing 1:** COME  
 **thing 1:** HURRY UP

 **its magic, bitch:** omw!!! we are stuck in traffic :(  
 **its magic, bitch:** hajime simply will not slam the gas

 **thing 2:** coward.

 **the baby:** NO!!!!  
 **the baby:** LET ME AT LEAST LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO DO CARAMELLDANSEN

 **baskin robbins:** SLAM IT

 **normie boy:** please don’t slam the gas!!!

 **thing 2:** do it

 **normie boy:** _KANADE…_

 **sora wa chigau yo:** duality of man

 **it’s magic, bitch:** scrum debate start!!! ^o^ **  
****it’s magic, bitch:** should hajime slam the gas?

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** hiiii this is hajime. i am going to slam the gas. as you guys have said. because my legs are strong and i can do that  
 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** vroom vroom

 **doki doki:** Emma?

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** AH…. HELLO KERO  
 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** <3333333

 **doki doki:** I can recognise your typing style by now from how often you text me.

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** GJKASJASNKAJAHHHHH D ONT SAY TH AT

 **normie boy:** kero??

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** oh!!! i started calling her koro and realised it was sorta like kero!!

 **doki doki:** Also, I like frogs.

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** SHE DOES ITS CUTE  
 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** SHE SMILES AT THOSE LITTLE GUMMY LOOKING ONES

 **it’s magic, bitch:** ah, young love ^o^

 **big sis:** awwww!!!

 **doki doki:** Ah  
 **doki doki:** Emma and I are just friends.

 **fuck jkr lives:  
** **fuck jkr lives:** yes! yes we are :)

 **sora wa chigau yo:** and yoruko isn’t a massive lesbian

 **doki doki:** That’s factually incorrect?

 **two shots of vodka:** NCBBJVJCDHGKBKD

 **normie boy:** kokoro please stop calling people out!!

 **doki doki:** :)

* * *

meanwhile, in hajime's car, the voids are fighting over what song to put on.

they've been still in traffic for the past 10 minutes. hajime is tired. emma won't give him his phone back. iroha and nikei are squabbling in the back over god knows what and mikado's pressed up against the car door next to them, playing rock paper scissors with himself and cheering whenever he wins.

if these people weren't hajime's closest friends, he'd probably be bursting a blood vessel.  
but he cares about them, so instead he turns around in his seat and joins in on the argument behind him.

"i think pineapple on pizza is fine, actually - it's healthy, you know? i don’t get the hate."

there's silence in the car, for the first time since they left.

then, there's chaos.  
hajime tunes out nikei's cursing in his general direction, iroha's gasp of horror, emma's disappointed sigh, mikado's totally unrelated whoop of victory as he wins his thirteenth rock paper scissors game in a row, and turns back towards the road.

...

he doesn't even like pineapple.

* * *

**gamers of class 79 (15) - 7:34pm**

**normie boy:** wait how does hajime have a car

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** let's not question such petty things ⭐

 **baskin robbins:** he bought it?? i don't understand the question

 **normie boy:** that's. Not really what i meant!

 **sora wa chigau yo:** it seems hajime currently has void's only braincell

 **baskin robbins:** yeah duh  
 **baskin robbins:** he needs it to drive??

 **thing 1:** less texting more driving!!!!

 **baskin robbins:** we are Literally in traffic

 **normie boy:** hope it lightens up for you void gang!!

 **baskin robbins:  
** **baskin robbins:** the MINUTE you sent that we started moving again

 **normie boy:** haha that's good!! lucky coincidence i guess :)

 **baskin robbins:  
** **baskin robbins:** …my scoop senses r tingling

 **sora wa chigau yo:** oh no

 **baskin robbins:** mind an interview after karaoke? i NEED to write about your talent!!!

 **sora wa chigau yo:** the sparkles… they're back...

 **two shots of vodka:** hey newsboy you’re blinding my gf back down

 **baskin robbins:** not my problem maam i’s just pitching the papes!

 **big sis:** [nikei voice] ay im walkin here!!

 **normie boy:** Stop That ive had to break up three fights with you two this week im TIRED suka do not encourage them  
 **normie boy:** nikei i don't mind an interview!!  
 **normie boy:** but my talent isn't really much to write home about,,

 **baskin robbins:** you'd be surprised!! i can squeeze a scoop outta anything, dear yuki, and with this one i hardly need to try!!  
 **baskin robbins:** "kibōgamine’s 79th lucky student - did yuki maeda win the lucky draw, or was it really the school?"  
 **baskin robbins:** "he might seem a normal boy on the surface, but yuki maeda’s luck is nothing but the real deal! an exclusive interview with our very own lucky student, by his class' very own ultimate journalist - yours truly!! was scoring this scoop dumb luck or _what?"_

 **baskin robbins:** i am pushing my editor out of the way its MY article now i AM the editor

 **normie boy:** honestly you'd get better results from my brother 😅😅 too bad he'd never agree to an interview

 **sora wa chigau yo:** you mean shinji?

 **normie boy:** no??? sora i've told you about him!!

 **sora wa chigau yo:** oh him  
 **sora wa chigau yo:** The Cryptid

 **baskin robbins:** i'll keep that in mind!! i'll have you know i'm VERY good at getting my interviews  
 **baskin robbins:** even from people that would rather die

 **thing 2:** i'll take that as a challenge ♫

 **baskin robbins:** i have my methods! :)

 **normie boy:  
** **normie boy:** i’ll be sure to warn him!

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** have fun with your scoop nikei!!  
 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** i suppose you could say this is your _lucky_ day?

 **doki doki:** The puns are somehow worse when they're from Hajime's phone.

 **i said a HEALTHY SNACK rebecca:** <3

 **it's magic, bitch:** we're here!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one! i think. it feels pretty long, maybe it's the four (?) chat breaks.  
> sorry for the lack of a doodle this chapter!! i know i never said it'd be guaranteed a doodle each chapter, but hopefully the lack of one this time around will be remedied with the fact that there will be at LEAST three in the next <3

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY these guys might be a little ooc [or a lot if i have terribly rotten luck] because i haven't finished the game myself yet! yes i know most of the big plot points and spoilers i believe, i just don't know every little detail. can't quite find a finished english translation yet and also i have a very bad attention span :pensive:
> 
> other than that i hope this is okay! i care about the voids VERY much and needed to write something while i'm still motivated to do such


End file.
